Cold Love
by naomiloveyall
Summary: This Girl can make his heart tremble has he finally found her. Fanfiction about our wonderful Levi Heichou:) The story is set after the 57.Expidition a mysterious girl shows up and it is decided that she should stay in his room.A cozy hearth-warming story with no crazy character-shifting it's my first fanfic hope for lots of advice:)) Love yall.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1 (Down to earth)

The Wind blows through the baracks of the Survey behind the wall was a terrible days after the incident the faces of the soldiers are slowly regaining hope.

Further missions where cancelled due to terrible snow storms,wich made it impossible to leave the walls wich kind of protected the citizins from it.

That night the storm was extremly why everyone was surprised when the heared a knock, as they were all gathered in the the hall to eat.

Mikasa who was sitting closest to the door, quickly opened it they were all startled to see a half frozen petite(small) (18years)girl with black curly hair ,dark-brown almost black eyes and cherry blossom lips standing there almost unable to stand.

With a shaky tiny voice she whispered "please help me"before she finally passed out.

Mikasa cought her before she hit the ground and helped her to a room.

While she was sleeping the hall started speculating who this girl was and why she came here.

Jean said:" I dont know who she is but she looks like she went through a lot,she looked terrified.

"I think i've seen her somwhere"...,eren said.".there was this girl sneaking around our training site when we just newly recruited i'm quite sure it's her".

'Youre right eren i also noticed her, but after somtime she stopped coming" armin said.

Comander Erwin:"Well the least we can do is keep her here while the storm is going on when she wakes up im sure she'll tell us who exactly she is"

He's face looks worried..,Levi whispers into erwins ear an says "did you notice there was somthing odd about her"

He simply nods his head.

At that time...Mikasa had.. already layed her on the bed before she realized that her clothes were trippin' wet so she gets one of her uniforms..but as she was just about to give her a change of clothes she notices a pair of used maneuver gear hidden under her jacket.

She stood there totally dumbfounded,becouse she never thought a fragile girl that everyone thought was lost in a snowstorm,was actually a soldier or a titan slayer.

The others wonder that Mikasa hasn't come down yet...

Suddendly mikasa comes running down the stairs..

In her hand she was holding pair of used maneuver Gear shocked she lifts it up and says the girl slayed titans.

Pleasd continue reading itll get better hihi3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter .2 (Let the weak say i'm stong)

The whole room was silent no one was exepecting that...The only ones not surprised by that seemed to be Erwin and Levi...

"Do you know who she is"Levi asks.

Mikasa shakes her head no she's fast asleep..i'll go give her a change of clothes.

"Do that",he says.

The room breaks out in dicussion..everyone wants to know who she is...

Mikasa comes down after some time and says:" As i changed her clothes I found out that she has multiple wounds on her back some are scars but many are fresh wounds that must have orrcured today or latest yesterday,I have tended to her wound and she is now awake ready to speak with us...I'll bring her down right away...

As she slowly helps the wounded girl down the stairs everyone follows closely with they're eyes fixiated on the mysterious girl she then stops as she reaches the end of the stairs looks up.

A shaky and low feminin voice is heard"Im..Im..Natsuko I've always wanted to join the survey corps but i wasnt accepted soo i secretly watched the others train and started practicing on my own and I know how to kill a titan an ive killed 2 of them of them but there were just 5-meter class,she bows I'll work hard and won't be a burden so please accept me...!

From the crowd a soldier shouts Haha pretty girl if youre so eager to die come join us.

Erwin raises from his seat "never have i seen somone soo eager to join this corps ,due to your courage and your bravery you are now officialy a member of the survey corps you'll be put under suverillance of levi and his squad."That now consists of eren,mikasa,and armin.

A bright smile appears on her face she bows again and says"Everyone please take care of me.

Everyone seem to be pleased with the new recruit..they warmly embrace her and finally she was a member of the survey corps.

Levi approches her and says "your welcome"

Her eyes start gazing at him the survey corps secretly watches the scenery quietly.

"Are you Levi heichou!"

"Yes" he says.

"Ouww wow she squels" she keeps checking him out admiring the irritated heichou from up to down all round,he's cold shady eyes fascinated her more by the minute.

"Which room is she going to stay anyway we dont have any space" sasha says,while stuffing a loaf of bread in her mouth.

"We do have space "Christa screams an that in levis room!(Levi doesnt share his room with anyone becouse he is a complete clean freak)and since you already get along so well...

He's eyes glare directly at christa with murderous intent,she squels and hides behind jean.

He sighs and looks to the floor..

I promise i wont be dirty and i wont get on your nerves.

So thats it .

In the next chapter its mainly focused on them soo tune in tomorrow haha:))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter .3 (There is a way)

As he goes ahead and spreads the blanket on the floor, to allow the lady to sleep on the bed she comfortably drifts off.

But later she feels guilty,she looks to the floor and says.

"Levi heichou are you asleep?"...he doesnt reply... "becouse i feel very uncomfortable since youre sleeping on the floor and im on the bed even though I just joined"...he doesn' reply...anyways i wish you a good night."

He simply replies with a short

"Nite"seamingly unknown with such an situation.

After a few days had passed Natsuko has finally known the corps and has found her place in the Group.

The storm has clamed and the snow had settled , eren and some other members of the survey corps dicided to go out. Natsuko already runs to wake mikasa to whom she has escpecially found liking to," Lets go out aswell" she says .

They wake the others and chase them out to the snow a rough snow fight starts. Mikasa was maybe taking it a bit to seriously ecspacially when eren got hit right in the face, and fell over,she was furious she could have taken on the whole survey corps.

They were having Fun but Natsuki didn't feel all that right.

Who was missing? Right everyone was outside exept levi.

Natsuko is deep in thought...

"Where is he ?He is supposed to have fun with us right?Why isnt he coming outside"?

A snowball lands right in her face Armin shouts dont doze off hahah!

She shakes of the snow and goes in slowly, she was thinking of what to say if she sees him.

"Hey Natsu.!"

Christa hold his mouth dont you get it shes going to levi.

Armin now nodds and smirks like the rest of the survey corps.

"Where could he be" she checks every room till she found him her,her olive black eyes gaze upon the handsome heichou while he was wearing a wooly sweater "He looks so gorgeous" she thought.

Amazed she watches him as he looks for some old books...

"Heichou"she whisperd.

Chills ran off his back "call me levi and what are you doing here."he asked.

"Well everyone was having fun outside and I kinda missed you"his eyes widened.

"Its just that I'm not good with snowball fights they say I go a bit overboard"...he says and keeps searching for some stuff.

She sigh"Well that explains why the others didnt bother finding you "she started giggling.

"You know I would like staying here if that is ok, I can help you look for some stuff.

He simply nodded,for a minute he forgot her clumsiness and sent her to get a box from the other side of the dusty, packed room.

As he was searching for the book he suddendly remembered that it coukd end in a disaster his room was already shatterd.. He looked up seamingly terrified but it was to late she slipped and the other boxes came crashing door shut close, and the key was out of reach..!

She hit the floor anx looked up smiling she says "Sorry Heichou i'll clean up let me get the broom...can you lend me the key?

He keeps looking at the floor then he glares at her ...she squels hahah dont tell me were locked in here...he glares at her...Heichou?...he glares at her...she sees the key shimmering behind the door and starts screaming for the others, but it was all in vain they were out having their fun, and she was stuck alone in the basment with levi.

She couldn't dare to look him in the eyes.

THE DAY DARKENS...AND ONLY THE FAINT LIGHT OF THE BASMENT ROOM ENABLES THEM TO SEE EACH OTHER SNOW AND COLD BREEZE GETS IN FROM THE BROKEN WINDOW WITH A CALM VOICE LEVI CALLS...

HEY NATSUKO...

Thats it for this Chapter hope you liked yall hahaha :*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter .4(Darkness)

The light dimmers and natsuko's heart skips as he calls her name "Arent you cold" he asks..

"Its okay "*snizz* .

He pulls his sweater and gives it her she blushes as she sees him sitting there in his tanktop ,then quickly puts on the sweater and cuddles to him.

"Like this we can both keep warm"she say. He looks her in the eyes she does the same he slowly engages towards her face and says "Your too close"he pushes her a bit but she just hugs him tighter..

You'll catch a cold she says as she wholeheartedly hugs him and laays her head on his shoulder.

The lamp burns out and their in complete darkness..,holding each other close they finally doze of in the comfortable warmth of each other...

In the morning as they woke up the the whole survey corps was surrounding them and were astonished by the gaze of this very rare view,...as they stood there in amazment they finally woke up...

Extremly embarassed she tried to explain but the ecxcitment of the crowd was immensless.

Levi simply gave them the death-look and passes the circle of comrades with natsuko..

"Dont take it to seriously their just not use to all that since it hasnt ever happend"

"Im sorry,if i hadnt been that clumsy this would'nt have happend"she says sadly.

He patts her head and smiles a tiny bit before he blushes and balls her hands into fist while she tries to stay calm.

Christa and Mikasa didn't miss any of it and immidiatly dragged her to the hallway ,there they started bomabrding her with questions.

After she explained the situation they calmed down a bit but still couldn't believe it.

"I have never seen heichou smile before but when he patted your head he did!"

Mikasa was intrieged by this conversation she was obviously thinkin of eren.

Christa was soo excited and said" hey natsuko go for him while you have the chance, just tell him that you like him"

"No way!" she shout while blushing "I dont even feel about him that way and..." before she could finish her sentence...

Levi passes the hallway ..an awkward silence fills the hallway but Levi pretends that he didn't hear the conversation as he saw the girls he just gave them a short glance and walked on.

"Did he hear? oh gosh I think he heard."christa says trying to hide her excitment.

"He didn't, he definatly didn't he would have said something right?"

'No,He heard"Mikasa says.

"Him saying nothing is what is strange, usually he would say, What are you doing in the hallway the rest are in the hall maybe there is something to dicuss,but this time he didnt say anything and just went to the hall"

Christa agrees.

'Youre right he hates people roaming around the hallway he must have heard or he wouldn't have ignored us"

Natsuko seems to be worried." I hope he didn't pick it up as an offense.

"Don't worry he's not the type to hold gruges lets just pretend it never happend, now lets go to the hall and meet the others"

They nodd and slowly go down the stairs to the hall.

But natsuo stays back and sits in her room thinking of how to react when she sees him.

After some time there's a knock...

Soo thats chapter 4 check tomorrow for chapter 5 thanks soo much for reading this is mt first fanfiction and i appreciate every view:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter .5 ( The Truth)

Levi enters the room he sits on the chair and stares at her she looks on the floor :" What are you doing here?"He asks with a serious voice.."Im..Im."she stutters.

Before she could finish her sentence he cuts her off "why did you want to join the survey corp?You've had enough time to tell us the truth,what are you hiding?"

She looks on the floor puts her hands on her laps and balls her fists,she grinds her teeth and tries to hold back her tears, but she starts to sob.

Levi sits next to hear, she was short on breath, he puts his hand on hers and says "calm down. "

His voice made her feel relaxed.

She was shocked "Heichou, I was... but I couldn't see,I... "

"We'll talk later after you have calmed down rest first"He says.

She replies "Wait..., Im sorry I didn't say the truth, im here becouse I'm looking for my father... he is still beyond the walls and I knew if i went alone I would never find him or get eaten by titans on the way".

"Why do you have to find your father?"

He asks.

Becouse I need to stop him turning people into Titans.

Levis eyes widen.

"What did you say?"

She looks him in the eye,he tried the same with me but I escaped before he could insert all the fluid with a syringe,since then I never saw him again ,until i heard of eren and i knew it must have been him and his scientists.

I wanted to use this opportunity to get behind the walls and secretly search for him.

They are people searching for me,to find out about my father but i think they won't find me if i'm not alone.

"So youre like eren?"he asks.

"No,...i can't turn into a titan, my wounds just heal a bit quicker.

"Come explain this to Erwin, this is also important information for us."

He stand up turns around, and heads towards the door.

As he reaches for the handle, natsuko hugs him from behind,she tightly wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his back.

"Levi,i'm sorry i didn't tell you the truth."

He just stays still and looks straight at the door,then he says "Erwin is waiting,lets go." and drags her while holding her wrist.

She smiles at him and thinks "I might have really fallen for him."

He looks at her and says:"You're kind of red in the face."

She quickly looks on the floor and says it's just a bit hot in here.

"Oh right."he says and continues walking.

After she explained it to erwin and the survey corps she was relifed that their reaction wasn't all that bad, she was accepted and they agreed to help her.

She slowly went up the stairs her eyes still swollen from all the crying she feels followed ,as she turns around someone in a black cape stands behind her the person immidiatly puts a cloth over her nose and mouth,she tries to get herself loose but she is forecefully dragged out of the building she desperatly tries to call for help but the mysterious person kicks her in the stomach wih his knee, she cries"Help"before she passes out,he hangs her around his shoulder and dissapears into the woods...

Thanks for reading and watch out for chapter 6..I beg for support and if you liked this youll LOVE Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Innocent)

She wakes up being in mid air she see's the ground under her the person carrying her is definiatly, wearing maneuver gear,suddendly he stops lands on the ground and takes her to some kind of underground hideout her hands and legs ,were bound together and her mouth was tied with a rope.

Levi wakes up and meets the bed empty,usually she was asleep at this time,this he found strange as he checks the house he didn't find her, he slowly starts worrying remembering what she said the day before,and asks the survey corps members,

"Have you seen natsuko",the comarades smirk at him.

"You missing her Levi, how cutes that." Sasha screams.

*Everbody giggles*

"Shut up already, it's strange for her to leave without telling somone"Levi says.

Youre right, but i'm sure she'll show up sooner or later dont worry.

- The day darkens slowly-

"Ok this is getting strange where is she?"Eren asks.

They start getting anxious while they were looking for her indoors they hear somone calling.

"Hey guys I found something".Reiner calls.

In the grass at the frontyard of the survey corps ,he finds Natsukos Ring.

Levi steps forward and looks on the floor:"You see footprints of 2 people someone must have kindnapped her".He explains.

"Levi im not sure maybe she just went by herself with that person"

"The footprints show that she was struggling".

*Silence*

Levis Eyes are filled with rage. He look to the sky, night has fallen.

Erwin steps forward :"We'll send in Levis squad to find Natsuko and bring her back"

Imidiatly they run into woods following the footprints, Levi is closely followed by Mikasa, Armin and Eren, as the footprints dissapear they stop and follow the cuts in the tree from the maneuver gear of the kidnapper this took quiet a while. In the front of the entrance they were 3 guards, the four of them acsende and fought, by that the alarms were rang and guards came rushing in.

They weren't all that strong,but they held them back.

"GO Levi" they said.

And immidiatly he runs down the hall as he enters the room...

He sees Natsuko tied to a chain,like an animal they were experimenting on her, as he runs towards the scientist his eyes are filled with hate he ripps the scientist apart without blinking.

Natsuko looks up her eyes, hardly opened and the floor splashed with blood ,he removed all the things they pinned on her body and carried her in his arms.

She slowly opend her eyes and whispers "Heichou", he looks in her eye and for the first time she sees him with raw emotion he had such an sympathetic look.

As they got out Armin and the rest were lying on the floor not wounded but exouhsted, as they see him they follow him back to the Headquaters of the survey corps .

Levi still has Natsuko in his arms he carefully lays her on the bed, and sits next to her she looked soo peacefull sleeping.

As he was about to leave she holds his hand,she sits up and hugs him wholeheartedly "Levi heichou" she says while tears fall, he wraps his arms around her softly she puts her head on his shoulder and slowly whispers in his ear "I like you" as she said that his eyes widen she slowly removes her head and looks him right in the eye.

She slowly bent her head over and passionatly kisses him.

He was at first startled but then he hugged her tighter, suddendly he stopps and pushes her on the bed..with a smirk he says: "You dont kiss a man on the bed,unless you wanna get raped" while he says that the moonlight glows in his shady eyes and natsuko just looks at him surprised,then she pushes him aside.

She quickly sits up and hold onto the other side of the bed.

Levi bends towards her and says "Are you scared of me know?" he seductivly looks into her eyes.

She blushes and says " No,..i just thought that you were really Hot just know.

She bends her head and looks down ,its like she was on fire.

He leans back and looks up and smiles,then he layed on the bed.

Natsuko still sitting asked: "What!? Youre sleeping here?"

"Yes, the floor is awfully cold today"

He says half asleep. She giggles and lays next to him,he then hugs her she holds onto his arms.

..."and i have to protect you" he whispers as he as falls asleep.

She smiles and dozes of in the warm embrace of Levi,she wished to never let him go that's how much she loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(Sick)

She wakes up the and the sun shines in her eyes...

She rubs her eyes, remembers last night, and turns to Levi.

She saw him sleeping and for the first time he didn't look shady but peacefull.

But seeing him asleep at time, was strange since he was always up early.

As she sits up,he slowly opens his eyes...He quickly stood up and asks:"What time is it..?" he sounded very sleepy and his voice was shaky.

"Levi..are you alright?" He looks at her..she notices he was very red in the face.

"Levi! Are you alright"she quickly rushes over and feels his forhead.

-He was burning up-

"Levi you have a fever you need to lie down."

"I'm fine "he says.

"Lie down,your not fine at all!" as she says that she drags him on the bed.

She notices how weak the sick Levi was,as she draged him he immidaitly fell on the ,bed breathing heavily,he looks into her eyes and suddendly he drags her along.

He hold her close to himself, she blushes.

"Please... just lie down like that".

She stands up

as she was about to leave,he grips her wrist.

"Don't go" he says looking at her with the sweetest, face ever.

I'll be back in a minute" she says, while holding his hands..."I won't...I won't ever go anywhere without you, becouse, I dont want to spend a second, a minute,a hour or a day without you.

He looks at her a bit surprised ,then he smiles at her and says: "You wont ever need to ".

She stands up,gets him a wet cloth and places it on his forehead.

She strokes his hair softly as she watches him doze of.

He wakes up.

It was already dark, he saw

natsuko wasn't around he stands up and slowly strolls towards the hallway.

As he sees her he rests on the Doorpost and waits for her.

She carefully walks down the hallway to their room, with a tray,

her hands were shaking, as she sees him she drops the tray on the table.

"Levi come sit down, I made some rice porridge".

He sits in front of the bowl staring at it.

"You don't like rice porridge? Would you like something else".

"Yes"...he looks at her and grabs her arm, "I'd rather have you"

She looks at him ,her face was really red and she didn't know what to say.

"Levi...?"

It seemed like he was a diffrent person.

He pushes the table away and pulls her to himslef he then kisses her...

He wraps her arms around her waist, as she returns his kisses, she wraps her arms around his neck,

she cringes as he nibbles at her upper lip.

Slowly their lips part they look at each other longingly.

As he engages for their second kiss his stomach rumbles...

She giggles and draws the table back,as she holds out the spoon he refuses.

"You feed me"...he said.

She couldn't help but laugh becouse she imagined the face, of the ususally strict Levi.

As she fed him he stared at her, he looked so cute with his cheeks all red and his eyes looked dreamy.

I'll go take the tray to the kitchen I'll be back.

After a while she returned an met him sleeping on their bed, he held his pillow in his arms and mumbled her name

"Natsuko..."

So thatz chapter seven thanks for reading,hope you liked it;)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Nothing as beautiful as you)

Morning breaks...

The sun shines in his eyes, as he wakes he turns to his "nurse".

She was still asleep and it seemed that things were back to normal.

He looks and smiles,as he gazes upon the person that reached his heart in such a short time.

She slowly opens her eyes and their eyes immidiatly meet.

She looks him in the eyes "Morning..Heichou" she says while blushing and smiling.

"Morning...,

and...thank you", he says as he slowly stand up.

She quickly replies,

"It wasn't a big deal, It was actually quite...ehm.."

He looks to see the lightly dressed petite girl, biting her lips.

"It was actually what? He asks.

His expression changes.

He grabs her arm, and walks towards her,she slowly steps backwards, even though his grip was rough,she didnt feel violated by his movement.

"Ehm..nothing, it was just" she stutters.

He continues walking towards her,ignoring any attempt she made to explain, until her shoulders leaned against the looks at the floor.

"Levi... I."

He bangs his fist against the door,

"..Look here..."

she looks up at him,he leans towards her with his eyes gazing yearningly.

"If you liked it, we can continue where we stopped."he says seductivly.

She was at loss for words,and just looked at him surprised.

"..eh...!?"

She looked like she was lost, totally perplexed by what was happening, she just stood there.

He grabs her waist with his right arm and pulls her towards himself, he slowly drags her towards the bed and pushes her down ,she tries to struggle but he holds down her wrists.

As his face slowly draws towards her he hears her breathing heavily.

Her plump,pink lips were opened in a slit, her dark eyes shimmerd in astonishment, her cheeks were bright red and her sweet smell ..aroused his senses.

"Natsuko..." the way he said her name gave her goosebumps.

She puts her hand on his face and slowly he engaged towards her, he roughly kisses her giving her only a little time to catch her breath.

She graps his shirt as he bites her lip,things were getting heated up.

They couldn't stop, becoming more passionate,after each kiss.

"...Levi.."she whispers as his hands reach for the buttons on her chiffon dress,after each opened button he got excited themore..

She stops him and hides her body under the blanket while looking at him feeling emberassed.

This turned him on even more, but seeing her face, he couldn't go on.

"Don't gimme that look."

He sighs and sits up.

There's a knock.

"Who is it?" Levi asks disturbed.

"It's me Eren , I was sent by commander Erwin to inform you that there will be a meeting in an hour.

"About what" he asks, becouse a meeting always meant there was a problem or a new expidition coming up.

"It seems that we found out something about the basment..."

Natsuko freezes, Levi often noticed that she acts strangly when eren was around.

Totally unfocused she blurts out.

"No way"

Both of them stare at natsuko surprised by her statement.

What is it that is troubling the new recruit and why does erens prescence make her feel uneasy? perhaps something happend in the past that she can remember but he can't?

How does she know about the basement that only his squad know about and no one has told her of,and what does her reaction mean?

All this will be revealed in the next tow chapters so keep reading.

So thats chapter 8 ,chapter 9 will be coming out on tuesday latest much love...and keep reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (The past)

They both look at her surprised.

She still sat there frozen apparently terriefied,it was like she suddendly switched.

He goes on...

"The plan is that we (Levi's squad) go to the area and gather information."

She looks down,

Levi notices that fright was written all over her face.

He reaches out to her while saying

"Are you okay?"

She hits his hand away "Dont...,

...Don't touch me! she screams with tears in her eyes, she covers her ears and starts crying.

Erens eyes widend it was so nostalegic, he solwly remembered that stormy night when he shortly met her ...

The storm got worse the rain was heavy and erens father still wasn't back.

The young eren waits at the door while mikasa helps the mother in the kitchen.

The father returns with a child walking behind him..

Welcome back.. eren says as he walks up to his father.

"Who's this? "He asks .

"Introduce yourself"he says.

She walks in and removes her cape.

"I'm natsuko and I'll be staying here for the night,because... ehm.

..because her Family is away,erens Father quickly adds.

"Yeah right, well nice to meet you I'm Eren and that is Mikasa."

Nice too meet you she says and blushes.

The mother was awfully quiet.

She just looked at her pitifully.

"Eren ,Mikasa go to bed you'll get to talk to her tomorrow,but its late know"

"What!? This early ?" Eren refuses.

"Don't make me repeat myself " their mom said.

Slowly they move up to their rooms.

Natsuko looks at them with a desperate look as they close the door.

"Mikasa there was something strange about that girl.."eren grumbles.

"Might be, but lets go to bed we have to wake up early."

She dozes off, but eren couldn't stop thinking about her the look she had on her face hunted his dreams, not able to contain his curiosity, he slowly walks down the stairs he finds the house empty...where they outside?

He walks out it was cold and rainy ,he heard someone behind a tree..he slowly walks up to it only to see natsuko,holding back her tears while covering her ears,he saw blood flowing down her wrists.

"Hey are you alright? Wait, i'll go get my parents she holds his arm.

"Don't...don't tell them anything,please they'll find me...! "

"What or who are you running from,does this have anythinh to to with my parents?" Eren asks.

"I can't tell you but if you don't want me to die just keep quiet about this don't worry I'll go back to my father,if anyone asks about me say you never saw me."

He nods.

"Give me your word" she demands

"You have my word", he proudly hits his fist against his chest.

"But.. "Eren stutters.

Before he could ask anything she ran off and said

"You promised" raising her little never saw her again since then.

He kept his promise but had completly forgetten about her only her name rang in the back of his mind.

But now there she was, and her character didn't change a bit.

But what the hell did she know about the basement that scared her so much.

This definiatly has something to do with the titans.

...

Levi was worried she suddendly switched and saw everyone around her as an enemy.

Eren kept staring at her with widend eyes.

Levi was irritated"Eren what do you know about this."

"It seems that I have met her before."

He said.

She suddendly stood up and ran towards the exit Levi held her waist and tried to pull her back.

It was useless, she kept moving towards the door,Levi was surprised what was thit immense strenght this normally weak and fragile girl suddendly had.

She wasn't herself, her eyes were opened but she was unconcious,of what she was doing.

Even with erens help he couldn't drag her back to the room.

Levi struggled to hold her but if they didn't act quickly she would have gotten into danger,or attacked someone.

"Knock her out" Levi then said it's the only way.

Eren hesitated.

"Are you really sure about this" Eren asked. *Gulp*

...Levi was silent still struggling to hold onto her.

Eren didn't have any other choice the risk of her or somone getting hurt was to high,he had to do something,he balled his fist and punched her in the stomach.

She was shocked but stood still then her eyes slowly closed, she had passed out and fell into levi's arms.

He held her and layed the unconcious girl on the bed, eren quickly ran to erwin and the rest to inform them about what had happened.

"Thoughts ran through his mind what was just happend and what did eren mean by "I met her before" what did she know about the basement?

Levi was worried, all he knew was that for now she needed him.

Slowly her eyes open...

*Thanks for reading sorry for the late post I had an accident please review*

-Much Love-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Pillow fight)

..Slowly her eyes open, chills run down his back.

"Are you okey..." he asks.

"What happened...?, I feel reallly bad" she looks at him.

His face looked really worried, suddendly it all came back like a flashback.

"..I...suddendly switched ... right...don't worry it's nothing serious"

Levi is angered

"What do you mean nothing serious?"

He holds her hand,it seemed like he was lost for words.

"Sleep,you need rest"

He walks towards the door she holds unto his hem "Levi,Please,Please don't leave me alone!."

Tears filled her eyes...

He hugged her tightly,its okay he whispers in her ear,as she peacefully falls asleep in his arms.

- 2 Days Later-

The matter is resolved Natsuko has recovered but how are they going to resolve the matter.

Talking about the basment was a now taboo.

It's Dark Natsuko ist bored she looks across the room.

Levi was asleep,she suddendly had a great idea.

Natsuko slowly walks towards the door and and turns on the light she quietly picks up her pillow slowly walks over to his bed and smashes the pillow in his face.

He shrieks then stays still and falls back to sleep ,she wasn't expecting that calm reaction ,it was time to get on his nerves a bit more she thought ,she pulls away his blanket "Heichou wake up!" she screams and continues smashing the pillow on his face.

"Heichou wake up.,Heichou wake up...wake up I said !" He Suddendly grabs the pillow and looks at her his hair was really looked really cute, but when she looked at his eyes she thought she was going to die.

"Natsuko, what is the meaning of this?!"he mumbles.

"I was just joking are you angry now."

"Hmpf...of course Im not" he picks up the pillow and smashes it right into her face.

She was startled but immidiatly picked up another pillow ran to the back and charged, he dodged and cought the pillow in the air.

He then threw the pillow again ,it hit her right on her thigh she pretended as if she had fallen, she held the pillow behind her back but stayed on the floor.

He walked up to her and bent down.

"Sorry,I went a bit overboard i guess.."

She looked up and mumbled:"You fell for it" his eyes widened he jumped back but it was too late the pillow was smashed right in his face.

She didn't stop there she charged toward him and pushed him on the floor hiting the pillow on his face continuously.

She bursts ou laughing as she looked at his look.

He let her have her fun and then cought the pillow he then dragged it out of her hand.

"It's my turn now "he said and smirked.

She shrieks jumps back off and gathers the pillows around her...she stopped in the corner and kept throwing pillows at him he casually dodged them, she noticed he wasn't letting her win anymore.

"Levi stay back she kept saying while laughing ".

He kept coming closer she couldn't stop him she leaned against the wall as he grabed the last pillow in her hand and tossed it aside.

She used that instant to push him away planning to run to the other side she slips on a pillow and lands on Levi,she fell right on his chest she slowly opened her eyes thinking she had hit the floor she was surprised that she didn't feel pain at all she the feels his warmth, feels his hearthbeat and his heavy breathing.

For a moment it felt like time had stopped.

"Levi.."she mumbles.

...

"Soo i've cought you ,..that's enough playtime now."

A bit dissapointed she pouts thinking they were still going to play on,as she was abou to stand up.. he grabs both her wrists and presses them against the wall.

"You done now "he asks.

She was speachless, he leaned towards her.

"Can't you answer I asked if you're done."

She blushed.

"I guess so"...she mumbled.

"What did you say." He said and looked at her seductivly.

"I...I..."

He leans towards her and liks her neck.

She cringed.

What wrong with you acting all sensitive all if a sudden.

"He's just trying to tease me,lets not make a big deal out of it...calm down natsu...calm down"...she thought.

"Hey ,..L...Levi stop being childish and let go of me"she said.

"Huh, so for you this is childish right?"

he drags her all the way to the bed and starts kissing her softly.

Whenever he did that she was lost for breath and had a completly light feeling allover her body she couldn't resist him she noticed this stronger day by day.

His eyes were filled with pleasure but a shade of sadness was never far of...he slowly continues and caresses her body.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11( Love is in the air)

(I chose to write in natsukos view for the last chapters.)

He still held me ,he didn't let go no matter how much I struggled.

My hand moved towards the Pillow next to me,

I was planning to continue our pillow fight,but before I could reach it he tossed it aside and said:

"You sure you want to do that?,if you go any further than this, I might really rape you".

He mantained the calmness in his voice and kept looking at me.

His eyes had a shady look, he was dead serious.

...I wanted to say something but I couldn't I was anticipaiting what he was going to say next.

"He really knows how to tease me"

I thought.

His eyes moved all over my body..

"What are you looking at...?!"

He ignored me..

"Hey why are you acting like this."

"Heichou...give me a break.."

I was expecting an answer.

but he completly ignored what I was saying.

"You know I'm a guy too "he said.

"Well...i know,i'll keep that in mind,can I please go eat now. "

*Silence*

"Leave before I change my mind"

"Yes! Heichou ..hehe " I said.

He sat up and crossed his legs.

I stood up, pinched his cheek and ran towards the door.

"Hey"his dark but comforting voice rang in my ears as soon as I heard him I was frozen.

I turned around and looked at him.

He sighed .

"You're kinda cute "he said.

"..haha you too" I replied .

"Huh, So I'm cute?"he said.

He seemed irritated.

I guess no guy ever wants to hear that.

"Ehmm..you know what I mean."

I tried to explain but the atmosphere in the room had changed,it bacame stuffy and dense.

He stood up.

"You should really watch what you say."

"...Hmm but actually you are really cute sometimes,haha ."

I noticed that he was being serious he didn't usually smile but when I said something like this or laughed, I felt the lightness of the conversation.

He continued.

"Oh, so i'm cute in youre opinion?"

"Yeah sometimes... I guess."

"Huh so you see me in that way,...well then let's get serious."

"Huh...What ".

He walked towards me , I walked back ,not knowing what he meant by "getting serious" but I was really excited.

Then I looked at him I immidiatly froze.

"Take it off"he commanded I was surprised at how he could say that and stay so calm,looking at me like it was the most normal thing to say on the planet.

"No way..Levi !"I refused.

"Don't force me to do it myself ."he replied.

At that time I was really excited

"What was he going to do" I thought.

But overwhelmed from the pressure I said:

"Stop fooling around,Im going to get something to eat."

He grabbed my arm and locked the door he then told me,

"You're not going anywhere" I looked him in the eyes I froze.. what was that his look was so intense and the moonlight shining in his eyes intensified his gaze.

"This is your punishment.."

"He looses the first button on my shirt"

"STOP...Levi !"I screamed and pushed away his hand.

"Huh,why not try saying that while calling me Heichou..

"Tsk...

Heichou..please..."

"That look,... I want to see more."

He said.

He grabed me around my waist and pulled me towards him.

Suddendly his hand moved all over me... everytime he touched me I cringed,I was trying to resist but actually I didn't want him to Stop

because it felt so good,

I couldn't control my feelings.

"..mh..Heichou..what...W..What...are y...you doing...please...c..cut.. it..ah..out "

"Good...Give me that Look again..."

he said.

"Heichou ...Onegai "

He leaned in for another passionate kiss this time I didn't resist but held him.

He slowly walks toward the bed and we proceeded kissing.

Our lips slowly parted, but he was still on top of me he then sat up,in my mind I was a bit dissapointed I guess I was , thinking that was it and that he was going to let me go , but he didn't he went into a kneeling position and kept his legs between me so I can't escape,he then took of his shirt I felt so that I couldn't look,I used my Hand to cover my eyes but kept looking through a slit.

He smirks

"Hey Natsuko you sure you don't wanna see, since I can see you peeking..

"I'm not!" he grabed both of my wrists and pressed them against each side of my bed .

"You better get a good look at it"..he said.

He bent towards me, I couldn't help but look at his trained masculine body,then our eyes met a glance was enough to make me melt.

"Good."

He grabed me at the collar and draged me towards himself.

"Lets move on shall we" he said.


End file.
